


Phase.

by sunkissedbysnow



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, SikChan, Sumheo, friends to strangers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbysnow/pseuds/sunkissedbysnow
Summary: Yang mereka anggap sebuah fase yang akan berlalu tanpa ada usaha tertentu, ternyata adalah fase yang seharusnya tidak dibiarkan begitu saja.Chan dan Seungsik yang semakin menjauh. Merindukan eksistensi masing-masing namun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Phase.

**Phase**

* * *

Jatuh cinta sama temen sendiri itu, ada dua resiko.

Beruntung apa mutung.

Tapi nggak banyak yang beruntung, dan nggak banyak juga yang akhirnya mutung di tengah jalan. Makanya, kadang, beberapa dari mereka, milih buat diam dan stay as bestfriend. Memilih pura-pura nggak tau dan tetap disatu titik tanpa ada yang berani maju atau duluan. Malah kadang, ada yang milih mundur tanpa ada usaha buat maju.

Salah satunya, **Seungsik**.

Seungsik nggak mutusin buat mundur, tapi dia mutusin buat tetep berdiri di satu titik itu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Nggak maju, tapi nggak juga mundur.

Namanya Chan. Sahabat deket Seungsik sejak mereka SMA. Kayak cerita pada umumnya sih, mereka sekelas. Kenal lebih dekat karena Seungsik dan Chan satu ekstrakurikuler, futsal. Mereka jadi salah satu pemain pasangan di lapangan yang paling banyak cetak gol dengan _assist._

Banyak yang ngira, mereka nggak akan dekat lagi setelah lulus SMA. Tapi, semesta sekali lagi kasih keberuntungan yang cukup baik buat mereka berdua. Seungsik diterima di salah satu Universitas di ibukota di fakultas Hukum dan Chan di FISIP, Ilmu Komunikasi. Satu universitas.

“Lho, Seungsik?”

Seungsik yang waktu pengukuhan mahasiswa baru duduk di deretan fakultas hukum, nengok ke samping dan lihat ada Chan yang duduk jarak dua kursi dari dia lagi dadah-dadah ke dia.

“Nggak usah pura-pura kaget deh. Lo udah tau ya kalau gue juga maba disini,” Seungsik mendecih pelan (tapi sama nahan senyum). Chan itu emang suka jahilin dia, contohnya ya kayak tadi.

Padahal mereka _konco kenthel_ SMA. Pas nentuin mau ikut tes ujian masuk di universitas mana, mereka juga rundingan dan tes bareng-bareng. Pas pengumuman kelolosan, Chan lagi di rumah Seungsik. Nggak mungkin kan, Chan nggak tau kalau Seungsik dan dia satu kampus?

“Gue tuh nyapa lo. Soalnya lo sendirian gak ada kenalan.”

“Temen lo Chan?”

“Eh iya, kenalin. Ini Seungsik, sahabat gue dari SMA. Seungsik ini Hani, gue baru kenalan sama dia sih,” Chan memperkenalkan perempuan dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir ponytail dengan mata sedikit berwarna coklat.

“Panggil Hani aja,”

“Seungsik.” Mereka salaman.

*

“Sik, gabung UKM Futsal nggak?” Seungsik dan Chan sekarang lagi ada di kantin dekat fakultas hukum. _Hidden place_ yang Seungsik tau dari kakak tingkat yang kemarin sempet Seungsik ajak interaksi pas ada tugas interaksi pas ospek.

“Gatau. Chan mau gabung?” jawab Seungsik sebelum dia nyendok nasi sayur sop pakai ayam kfc ala-ala.

Chan geleng-geleng, masih bingung. “Kemarin aku ditawarin sama senior. Tapi belum tau mau gabung apa nggak.”

“Gabung aja.”

“Seungsik gabung?”

“Mungkin iya. Kemarin bang Minhyuk nawarin buat gabung. Inget bang Minhyuk nggak?”

“Kating kita dulu kan?” Seungsik mengangguk. Chan minum es teh yang dia pesan tadi, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. “Ya udah aku join juga.”

Ya lagi-lagi, duo sahabat ini bersama lagi.

*

Seungsik udah nyangka kalau Hani —teman pertama Chan waktu pengukuhan maba— akan jadi salah satu teman dekat Chan. Yang diajak kemana-mana kalau Seungsik sibuk atau sedang ada kelas.

Jadi, nggak heran lagi kalau pas Seungsik cari Chan, biasanya ada Hani disana. Atau biasanya malah Seungsik tanya ke Hani, kalau Chan nggak bisa ditemukan. Atau malah Seungsik sama Hani keluar bareng atau makan bareng, kalau nggak nemuin Chan. Tapi, Seungsik nggak curiga kalau Chan suka Hani atau sebaliknya. Karena, Hani sudah punya pacar. Jadi ya gak mungkin kan?

“Oi, Sik." panggil Hani.

Seungsik berdehem sebagai jawaban karena dia baru saja menyuapkan satu sendok mie rebus soto pakai cabe dua dan telor satu.

“Lo suka sama Chan ya?”

 **UHUK**!

“HAH?!” Hani berjengit jijik dan kesal saat mie yang Seungsik makan muncrat ke arahnya saat Seungsik batuk. Matanya mendelik kesal ke Seungsik yang cengo ke arahnya. “Lo ngomong ngaco banget, Han.”

“Gue nggak ngaco, anjir. Gue cuma ngomong fakta?”

“Fakta dari mana?” Seungsik buru-buru minum es jeruk jumbo setelah sadar dia tadi sempet mau keselek.

“Keliatan kali kalau lo suka sama dia. Apalagi sekarang Chan makin aktif di UKM Futsal dan dia juga deket sama Ketua BEM FISIP, jadi lo udah jarang bareng lagi kan sama dia? Kasian banget, lo nggak punya waktu banyak lagi sama dia."

“Apaan deh,” Seungsik tertawa kecil, tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan tidak setuju. “Kan emang udah nggak sering ketemu karena beda fakultas dan jam kuliah juga gak sama.”

“Gue satu jurusan sama Chan, _in case_ lo lupa,” Hani menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. Fokusnya kini sepenuhnya ke Seungsik. Yang dijadikan fokus, menyibukkan dirinya dengan mie rebus di depannya. Pura-pura tidak memperdulikan apa yang diucapkan Hani barusan (walaupun aslinya dia kaget).

“Jam kuliah kita juga sama. Gue sama dia KRS-an bareng. _In case_ lo lupa lagi— ih, dengerin gue dulu, Seungsik, makan mulu lo!”

“Gue laper, cik!” Seungsik merebut sendok garpu yang diambil Hani barusan. Seungsik ini beneran lagi laper. Belum makan apa-apa dari kelas jam 10 selesai jam 1, tapi dia lagi males makan nasi. Jadi, mie rebus dobel jadi pilihannya. Hani mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

“Lo kalau mau ngomongin itu jangan disini." lanjut Seungsik.

“Kenapa?”

“Orang yang lo omongin dateng tuh." Seungsik mengendikkan kepalanya ke depan. Hani menengok ke belakang dan melihat Chan yang sedang celingukkan cari tempat duduk. Wajah celingukannya langsung berubah saat melihat lambaian tangan Seungsik.

“Abis dari mana lo?” tanya Hani setelah Chan duduk di depannya.

“Abis dari rektorat. Nemenin orang ngurusin berkas— Sik, mau ya.” tidak menunggu jawaban Seungsik, Chan udah minum es jeruk jumbo yang baru diminumnya seperempat.

“Cowok lo?”

“Cowok gue siapa, cik? Jangan bikin gosip.”

“Gue gak bikin gosip. Lo kan deket sama si ketua BEM. Udah banyak yang tau kali,” Hani melirik ke Seungsik yang mienya udah habis dan minum es jeruknya pelan-pelan.

“Cuma deket doang, lo bilang cowok gue. Gue deket sama Seungsik juga lo bilang dia cowok gue dong?”

“Ngaco!” Seungsik.

*

Seungsik mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan di tas. Sembari menunggu lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau, ia mengecek ponselnya untuk membalas pesan dari Hani yang mengajaknya bertemu sore ini.

 _'Iye udah otw. Nyampe perempatan deket Kimia Farma._ '

Seungsik kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Jari-jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk setir motornya. Sebenarnya, agenda dia bertemu dengan Hani nggak jauh-jauh dari pembahasannya beberapa hari lalu tentang Chan. Sebenarnya, Seungsik nggak masalah kalau Chan dekat dengan orang lain. Karena, memang nggak selamanya Chan hanya berputar pada Seungsik. Lagi, mereka juga beda fakultas dimana artinya nggak semua waktu mereka barengan.

Seungsik nggak terlalu masalah dengan semua hal itu. Toh, di hari Jumat sore atau Sabtu sore, rutinitas Seungsik dan Chan buat jalan bareng nggak pernah terganggu. Ya kecuali kalau Chan ada latihan futsal atau ada acara sama temennya yang lain. Tapi, biasanya mereka cari hari pengganti untuk mereka keluar bareng.

Jadi, waktu Seungsik udah ketemu Hani dan mereka udah pesan kopi dolce sama latte khas coffee shop itu, kalimat pertama yang Hani luncurkan menjadi pertanyaan yang menancap di otak Seungsik hingga ia menghabiskan dua batang rokok selama ia bertemu Hani.

Seungsik nggak bohong, kalau Chan itu atraktif. Banyak yang suka dengan Chan. Entah suka secara _physically_ (Chan itu pendek. Tapi pendeknya lucu, sesuai dengan proporsi badan dia) atau secara _personality_ yang Chan punya (Chan itu ramai _. A social butterfly_ yang suka kemana-mana dan nggak berhenti disapa banyak orang).

Seungsik sendiri nggak bohong kalau dia tertarik sama Chan. Kenal sejak jaman sekolah sampai sekarang sama-sama kuliah tahun kedua -mau masuk tahun ketiga-, kemana-mana bareng, sering disangka pacaran dan kembaran karena kemana-mana bareng. Seungsik suka gimana Chan hadir di kesehariannya, walaupun cuma buat nyapa terus dia ngedumel, ngomel soal dosen atau ghibah soal temennya atau bahkan diskusi tentang kasus atau isu yang lagi rame.

Seungsik nggak pernah merasa risih.

Tapi sayangnya, Seungsik itu lambat.

Seungsik baru sadar kalau frekuensi dan intensitas dia ketemu Chan nggak bisa sesering dulu setelah ucapan Hani beberapa hari lalu. Seungsik yang belakangan suka ikut beberapa lomba dan Chan yang sibuk magang dan UKM Futsalnya, lama-lama bikin dua sahabat yang banyak dikenal di kampus itu jadi bikin mereka sering mendapatkan pertanyaan, _“Lho Seungsik mana, Chan?”_ atau _“Gue lama nggak liat lo sama Chan, lagi berantem?”_ yang dijawab dua-duanya dengan gelengan dan penjelasan singkat bahwa masing-masing dari mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Chat mereka cuma sebatas menanyakan posisi dimana dan hari ini sibuk apa? Selanjutnya, nggak ada lagi hal yang bisa di _probing_ dari mereka. Entah Chan atau Seungsik yang lupa nggak balas atau ketiduran atau hal lain, yang jelas mereka nggak lagi chat-an sesering dulu. Pun kalau mereka ketemu, mereka kebanyakan diam dan main hp. Ngobrol seadanya dan akhirnya pulang tanpa ada diskusi atau ngobrol 'dalam' soal peristiwa yang terjadi selama ini. Hingga akhirnya, agenda keluar mereka tiap minggu, pelan-pelan hilang dan hanya ada sapaan canggung tiap mereka papasan.

Bahkan pas mereka wisuda (wisuda mereka barengan), mereka cuma say hi dan foto ala kadarnya. Nggak ada obrolan basa-basi atau undangan buat sekedar _say goodbye and welcome to the real world_ atau perayaan kelulusan. Chan sudah dengan komunitas futsal dan orang yang selama ini dikabarkan dekat dengannya. Dan Seungsik yang ditemani Hani dan teman-teman dekatnya yang lain, yang Chan tidak kenal.

Mereka berdua nggak sadar kalau mereka mulai terbiasa dengan jarak yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Mereka sendiri mikir, bahwa ini adalah salah satu fase yang harus mereka lewati sebagai seorang individu. Mereka berdua, sama-sama berpikir bahwa waktu yang nantinya akan membantu mereka untuk kembali seperti dulu. Tanpa ada usaha dari mereka berdua dan hanya menyerahkan pada waktu.

*

**_Few years later_ **

Cuaca ibukota hari ini nggak panas dan nggak hujan. Tepatnya sejuk. Chan yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu gudang yang jadi setting tempat untuk pemotretan hari ini, menyesap Macchiato yang dibelinya dari aplikasi online beberapa saat lalu.

Chan meregangkan tangan dan lehernya yang pegal karena sejak tadi dia harus berhadapan dengan kamera dan komputer untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tadi.

“Dae, gue cabut dulu ya. Laper belum makan. Sekalian ada yang mau gue beli.” pamit Chan pada salah satu staffnya dan diiyakan.

Chan mengendarai mobil yang berhasil dia beli setahun lalu setelah dia bekerja bertahun-tahun (ya sama sedikit tambahan dari orang tua sih) ke arah supermarket yang ada di salah satu pusat kota yang dia pilih tidak ramai jalanannya. Kebutuhan dan perlengkapannya sehari-harinya habis, jadi mau tidak mau, Chan harus belanja sendiri.

Chan baru sadar bahwa dia sekarang melakukan kegiatannya sendirian setelah enam bulan wisuda. Bulan ketujuh dia sudah bekerja sebagai salah satu EO dan berlanjut hingga baru sekarang. Chan sadar kalau dia nggak lagi deket sama Seungsik yang biasanya bakalan nemenin dia kalau dia bosen dan ngajak Seungsik ke salah satu bukit yang jaraknya 2,5 jam dari tempat Chan tinggal. Minum wedang jahe sambil sesekali dia batuk pas asap rokoknya Seungsik nggak sengaja kena dia.

“Seungsik masih ngerokok nggak ya?” Chan langsung diam pas dia sadar apa yang dia ucapin.

Kalau Chan inget-inget, dia udah lama banget nggak kontakan sama Seungsik. Seinget dia, terakhir dia kontakan sama Seungsik adalah dua minggu setelah wisuda. Chan ngajak Seungsik buat ke pantai karena Chan lagi pengen banget ke pantai. Teman-temannya yang lain dan (mantan) pacarnya nggak ada yang bisa nganterin.

 _“Sorry Chan. Gue lagi diluar kota beberapa minggu. Ada yang perlu gue urus buat studi lanjutan gue.”_ begitu penolakan yang Seungsik ucapkan yang membuat Chan semakin kesal dengan semua orang. Sejak itu, komunikasi mereka benar-benar tidak lagi seintens dulu.

Sosial media? Sesekali Chan cek instagram Seungsik yang isinya cuma foto pemandangan pas Seungsik liburan. Terakhir updatenya dua tahun lalu.

“Jadi kangen..”

*

Seungsik baru sadar perasaan dia ke Chan itu adalah perasaan suka, setelah dia dan Hani pulang dari naik gunung (itu ketiga kalinya Seungsik naik gunung. Dia nggak tahu kalau naik gunung bisa bikin dia lebih bisa ngontrol emosi dan dirinya sendiri).

Waktu Seungsik dan Hani lagi duduk-duduk nyeruput wedang jahe yang Seungsik bawa (Seungsik suka banget jahe wangi) di depan api yang udah mulai pelan-pelan mau mati. Pertanyaan yang diberikan Hani beberapa tahun lalu, kembali ditanyakan. Kali ini Seungsik nggak butuh waktu lama buat jawab pertanyaan Hani itu.

“Iya. Tapi gue udah telat.” satu tepukan keras di dapatkan Seungsik setelah dia kasih jawaban ke Hani.

“Iya soalnya lo lambat. Salah siapa dari dulu _denial_ mulu kerjaan lo.” Seungsik cuma senyum kecil sambil dia nyeruput wedang jahenya lagi. Dia nggak sakit hati atau kesal dengan perkataan Hani barusan, karena memang kenyataannya kayak gitu dan Seungsik emang lambat.

Seungsik berkali-kali markir mobilnya di depan toko elektronik yang nggak jauh dari rumah Chan cuma buat lihat Chan sekilas. Setidaknya itu dia lakukan selama kurang lebih tiga bulan. Habis itu, Seungsik nggak lagi ngelakuin itu, soalnya toko elektroniknya tutup dan pindah tempat. Seungsik nggak tau lagi harus pura-pura parkir dimana.

Akhirnya, hari demi hari, Seungsik mau nggak mau harus membiasakan dirinya untuk benar-benar sadar, kalau dia dan Chan, yang notabene dulu adalah sahabatnya, jadi _strangers_ yang benar-benar _strangers_. Seungsik nggak aktif di Instagram, dia lebih aktif di Twitter karena memang dia lebih nyaman dan berusaha nggak berinteraksi banyak sama Chan, yang dia tahu lebih sering aktif di Instagram.

Seungsik pernah tanya ke Hani, gimana kabarnya Chan. Sayangnya, Hani cuma bisa kasih info kalau Chan baik-baik aja tanpa tahu 'gimana' yang bener-bener 'gimana' yang ingin Seungsik tahu soal Chan.

“ _Gak ada info khusus. Soalnya dia juga lama gak kontakan sama gue.”_ itu kata Hani tiap kali Seungsik tanya banyak-banyak soal Chan.

Jadi, Seungsik udah nggak berharap banyak buat ketemu Chan atau cuma sekedar sapa-sapaan di sosial media. Mereka sendiri juga nggak paham, gimana ceritanya tiba-tiba mereka beneran jadi strangers.

Tapi, yang namanya keinginan dan harapan kadang nggak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan.

Tahun lalu, Seungsik udah beneran nggak kepikiran soal Chan karena dia yang lagi ruwet sama kasus yang dia tangani. Kerjaan Seungsik yang sebagai jaksa bener-bener nyita waktunya buat nggak fokus ke hal lain selain sama kerjaannya (tapi thanks to Hani yang masih sering _follow-up_ kesibukan Seungsik). Bahkan sampai hari ini, Seungsik yang lagi belanja jajan ringan buat stok dirumah buat adeknya dan kucing yang dia adopsi beberapa bulan lalu, nggak pernah kepikiran soal Chan.

Sampai satu suara yang Seungsik rasa asing tapi familiar, masuk ke telinga dia.

“Seungsik.. bukan?” Seungsik mengangkat satu alisnya melihat orang yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya membawa troli kecil dengan wajah yang menebak-nebak campur bingung.

“Iya?”

Seungsik baru mau bilang maaf lagi untuk kedua kalinya pas lihat orang di depannya ini senyum lebar bangeet. Terus ketawa yang Seungsik bener-bener familiar banget. Siapa lagi yang ketawanya sambil dicicil dan kadang kayak orang bengek, selain sahabat, sekaligus orang yang dia suka bertahun-tahun lamanya.

“Ini gue, Chan!”

Seungsik nggak pernah merasa selega dan selepas ini pas dia lihat ketawa orang lain. Sampai-sampai dia ketularan buat ketawa.

Nggak beda sama Seungsik. Chan yang duluan nyapa dan benar kalau yang disapa adalah Seungsik, mau nggak mau bibir dia senyum lima jari yang lebar banget sampe matanya hampir ilang. Sampe kedua dekik yang dulu sering Seungsik tusuk-tusukkin pake tangan keliatan jelas. Karena saking bahagianya dia ketemu Seungsik lagi.

Mereka berdua baru sadar, bahwa mereka memang se-kangen itu satu sama lain.

- **fin** -


End file.
